


On The Second Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

by UnderratedDemon



Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Books, Christmas, F/M, Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Gifts, Raijinshuu - Freeform, far away from home, no beta we die like mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderratedDemon/pseuds/UnderratedDemon
Summary: You need something to remind you of your loved ones far away from home.A cute christmas drabble between the female protagonist and caring of the thunder god legion, Freed!!!As usual not beta-d, so forgive some minor mistakes.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine
Series: On The Twelve Days of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057427
Kudos: 5





	On The Second Day Of Christmas My True Love Sent To Me

**Author's Note:**

> try to keep the drabbles in this series below 400 words, but I can't really help myself.  
> This is not beta-d as my beta is not on Ao3 anymore.
> 
> Disclaimer:-  
> Fairy Tail is originally written by Hiro Mahima. All rights are owned by him. This work is purely a fan based fabrication and is written purely for the enjoyment of both, the readers and the author. I apologize if any sentiments were hurt while reading this fiction. Any coincidence to people, wether living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Lucy had been having a really bad week. First, the Raijinnshuu and Laxus had pulled her boyfriend away for a mission and now she would have to spend almost the entirety of December without him. And to top that off, Team Natsu had not gotten full pay for yet another mission. At least, she though to herself, she now had a big and cozy home to go to, one that her guildmates did not crash in, albeit it currently was one without Freed. So, to say that upon opening the door Lucy was very pleasantly surprised would be an understatement. There was huge bouquet of flowers on the dining table and a clear wrapped package of books on the floor beside it. Upon closer inspection, Lucy saw a small card attached to the parcel and another one attached to the bouquet. Walking towards her gifts, Lucy felt excitement and the all too familiar adrenaline in her blood. She hadn't expected Freed to send her gifts, especially when he was on an S-Class mission. 

‘A beautiful bouquet for an even more beautiful woman.’   
Lucy smiled to herself as she picked up her gift and brought it up to her nose. The fragrance of roses, lilies, carnations and chrysanthemums completed overtook her senses, taking her to her own dreamland, where her lover, of course, was present. Hmm…she would have to ask Virgo for help to conserve them in a vase. Placing the bouqet down on the table, she bent down to open the parcel, and was once again pleasantly surprised. Inside was an entire book series on celestial magic, it's types, effects, strategies and the like. The note read, ‘It's the second day of Christmas, there are ten more to come!’

Hmm… now Lucy will have to come up with some great gifts for Freed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Remember that kudos and comments are food for the author.


End file.
